What Happened To Us?
by Gurlz Chocolate
Summary: Robin and Starfire are a happy couple until Kate comes along! But three years later Star has some tricks up her sleeve! This is my First story please read it!P.S. I like all couples but this is my favorite!
1. What are you doing?

**Chapter One: What are you doing?**

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans and the other things I write O.K!

(Slowly choking Kitten saying "Why didn't you say the disclaimer WHY? Kitten falls on the floor dead!)

(Starfire's POV)

I was walking down the hallway._We're a real couple now!_ _I love him and I know he loves me_. I was singing a song I heard on the radio, when I heard a moaning noise.

"Oh, Robin don't stop don't stop!" said a mysterious voice. "I'm not going to." Robin said in a low husky voice.

(Regular POV)

Starfire turned the doorknob and saw Robin on top of a blonde haired girl. "I thought you loved being my boyfriend." said Starfire in a low whisper. Slowly a tear whet down her golden tan cheek. "Good bye forever." **A.N.** That's so sad, on the plus side this is my first story! Good for me! (Audience applauses.)

Starfire knocked on Raven's door. "Raven can I come in." said Starfire.

"It better be important," said Raven.

"It is," said Starfire, "Raven I would like to say good bye."

"Why Star?" said Raven. **A.N**. Raven calls Starfire Star ok!

"I am leaving because Robin doesn't love me anymore! That's why!" said Starfire. "I will see you some time soon."

"Bye we will all miss you." Said Raven. Starfire went up to the roof. "Bye I will miss you all." She said. With that she left.

* * *

Three years later 

(In Starfire's POV)

I gracefully land onto the island and look up at the tower. I slowly walk up to the entrance of the tower. _**You know he doesn't love you!** So what I love him! **You still love him after he was cheating on you with a blonde bimbo! **Deep down in his heart he loves me!** As if silly girl!** Oh, shut up stupid evil part of me! **You're calling yourself stupid ha-ha! **No I called and quote "Oh shut up EVIL part of me." Bye evil part of me._

(In Raven POV)  
A loud ringing sound went though the tower. I forgot how annoying that sound was. "Someone answer that door!' I screamed. I looked over my shoulder to find Beastboy and Cyborg playing video games. "I'll get it." I finally said. I opened the door and saw Starfire.

(Regular POV)

"Raven teleport me to my room," said Starfire.

"What? Why are you not going to see the other Titan's?" said Raven.

"They can wait, I'm Robin's present! Take Cyborg and B.B with us!" said Starfire. Raven took Star, Cyborg, and B.B up to Star's room.

"Starfire!" exclaimed Cyborg and Beast Boy.

"Yes and I have a plan so listen up," she said

* * *

One hour later……..

Starfire was dressed in a ruby red low v-neck halter top, a ruby red mini skirt and ruby red high heels. Plus she had an orange rose in her hair! Star was waiting on top of the stair way until she got the signal.

"Happy Birthday Robin!" said the Titans. That was her first signal. **A.N**. She has two signals by the way. "What do you want first presents, or cake," said B.B

"Presents," said Robin. "Ok, here are the poop gifts!" said Cyborg.

"Honey bunny, can we make out, like now totally!" said a winy high pitched voice. A.K.A "Kate"

No, it's my party right now," said Robin

"O.k. the best present of all………………….. Starfire," said all the "good" Titans.

"Star?" said Robin in complete shock.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø

So do you like it? Please review! Give some idea's to torture KITTEN. (Suddenly stabs KITTEN over and over and over and over …..Until you get the point.

Poll: Do you think I'm a good author.

Please don't Flame! I like all couples but this is my favorite!

Ta-ta for now ha-ha!


	2. Meet the two

**Gurlz Chocolate: Read the disclaimer!**

**Kitten: No way that's like totally like so gonna mess up my hair, and like nails!**

**Gurlz Chocolate: So….. Who cares?**

**Kitten: Like me you um……………………….**

**(One Hour Later)**

**What was it again?**

**Gurlz Chocolate: Idiot. (Suddenly puts poison needles though Kitten's skin)**

**Kitten: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Gurlz Chocolate: (Laughing my head off at her stupidity)**

**Kitten: NNNNNNNOOOOO! I HAVE PIMPLES!**

**Kitten: Make it stop!**

**Me: It will only stop until you say the disclaimer!**

**Kitten: Gurlz Chocolate doesn't own anything in this story including the Teen Titans!**

**Me: Ha-Ha! I was lying!**

**Kitten: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!**

**Chapter 2: Is It really you?

* * *

**

**From last chapter: "Star?" said Robin in complete shock.**

"Robin." said Starfire.

"Robbie who's this." said an annoying voice a.k.a Kate

"His ex-girlfriend." said Star.

"Speaking of couples this is my boyfriend Xavier" said Star.

A man the age of twenty walked down the stairs. He had swirls of deep, intoxicating,

bluish gray eyes that could melt your heart in one second, messy brown hair with black streaks. He had an amazing six-pack, long toned legs, tan skin, and finally long, toned arms. He was wearing baggy pants, a muscle shirt, and black and white K-Swiss's **A.N. is that how you spell it?

* * *

**

Raven was wearing a black skirt to her knees with slits at the sides, a blood red t-shirt that says Vixen, and back boots up to her legs.

Kitten was wearing an all pink stutty dress that shows TOO much! And the boys were wearing regular clothing.

"So you guys do you want to go to the new club Sinners Sanctuary?" said Star.

"Yes!" said everyone else.

* * *

One hour later…. 

Xavier and Star were slow dancing in the middle of the dance floor.

"Xavier," said Star.

"Yes?" said Xavier.

"I don't think we are going to last any longer!" said Star.

"I was only a matter of time Starry." said Xavier.

"I know, I think I'm in love with Robin all over again." said Star.

Ten minutes later...

* * *

Raven and Star were dancing slow and sexily to Buttons by the Pussy Cat Dolls. 

**I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons baby (uh huh)**

**But you keep fronting baby (uh)**

**Saying what you going to do to me (uh huh)**

**But I ain't seen nothing baby (uh)**

Raven hips were tossing back and forth in asexy movement. Starfire was dancing with her arms sliding down her legs and she was dropping to the ground. There was a crowd,cheering and wolfwhistling.

Suddenly the power turned off. There was a loud scream and then the power turned on again.

"Who's missing?" said Raven.

"I don't know." said B.B.

"Me neither." said Cyborg.

"I like, totally, like don't totally like know!" said Kate.

"I do." said a mysterious voice that sounded familiar.

* * *

She was leaning against a wall with one hand on her hip and another on the wall. A girl with long black hair, black high heels with as pointy bottom, a black tank top with a sliver star in the middle, a black **mini** skirt, and white and silver eyes. 

"They went up." said the girl with a dull voice.

"Who is they?" asked B.B

"A girl with red hair, a boy with a mask, and a boy with black and brown hair." said the girl.

"You mean Robin, Star and Xavier?" said Raven.

"Yes." said the girl.

"Bye." she said flatly.

She jumped up into the darkness of the night. The stars were twinkling in the sky. She put her hand to the sky and then a motorcycle landed in front of her. She jumped on and went in the dark and lonely road with her head light shining.

"I wish I could tell them who I am but that will have to wait." she said.

* * *

With the Titans... 

"Who was she?" said B.B

"I don't know." said Cyborg.

"I couldn"t read her mind too!" said Raven in complete shock.

"I we only knew who see was." said B.B

"Like how cares about that tottally ugly girl?" said Kate

The titans went home to investagate.

Who was she and why was she here?

* * *

Please review! 

Do you like the new girl?

Poll: Should I make the new girl appear more?

Well ta-ta.

_Gurlz Chocolate_


	3. Time To Find Out Things

**Gurlz Chocolate: This chapter is going to be mainly about Star and the new chick!**

**Kitten: NO it's like totally like about like me!**

**Gurlz Chocolate: SAY THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Kitten: (shaking in fear) Gurlz Chocolate dose not own the teen titans but she dose own the song in the chapter since she made it up.**

**G.C: Thx and let us begin**

**Chapter Four: Questions and Answers**

With Robin, Star. After she woke up ….

"Star why would you like this guy?" said Robin.

"Robin you do know that we broke up at the club. Don't you?" said Starfire.

"No." said Robin sheepishly.

"Well we did, and why I liked him is because he wasn't seeing another girl!" said Starfire.

"Oh." said Robin with resentment.

With the new chick…..

"I would give anything in the world to tell the titans who I am!" said the mystery girl.

"I know!" said her friend.

Her friend had shoulder length black hair, hazel eyes, pale honey skin, and long legs, and was wearing a ruby red skirt, loose top with red lace, and long red boots.

"Let's go out!" said Hayley the mystery girl.

"Ok! But I want to invite someone the dynamite duo!" said Safia the second girl.

"You mean Haleigh and Justine!" said Hayley.

(Most of the extra people in this story are people I know! And if you want to join them tell me in you review! We are called the ….Well I haven't decided yet tell me what we should be called !)

"Duh!" said Safia.

"Let's go!" said Hayley.

At the club….

We all parked our jet black motorcycles, and took off our helmets.

"Girls there is only one reason we can here too in invite a new person to the group, Starfire." said Safia the ringleader.

"OK!" said the other girls.

"Good we will start the plan tomorrow after we party!" said Safia.

With the titans……..

Everything was great the titans were changing to go to a club called The Lucky 7.

Starfire was wearing a purple mini skirt with small slits at the side, a light purple long sleeve shirt that had lace ties.

Raven was wearing a black outfit like Starfire's.

And the boy… well they were wearing the same clothing.

Kate was wearing a see though skirt so small that when you bend you can see their whole ass, and see was wearing a **_SMALL_** top that was hot pink.

"Come on titans let's have some fun!" said Robin.

Sorry it took me soo long to update but I had MEGA writers block.

Poll:

Should the club be for girls only?

Yes/No?

G.C.


	4. A Bit of Old and New

**G.C: There will be a new person in this chapter named Skye. And Kitten….. Please say the disclaimer or else!**

**Kitten :( Trying to sneak away quietly.)**

**G.C: Nice try but never wear heels if you want to try to sneak away for something OK!**

**Kitten: (Saying this like a wimp) G-G-Gurlz Ch-Ch-Chocolate D-D-Doesn't o-o-own t-t-the t-t-teen t-t-titans. But she dose own the song.**

**G.C: This chapter is dedicated to Skye P.S I don't know how you look sorry! **

**Chapter Four: A little bit of old a little bit of new**

**At lucky 7….**

"Hey, Skye what's up?" said Safia.

"Nothing just hanging out." said Skye.

Skye was the DJ of Lucky 7 and one of Safia's friends. She had electric blue hair that looks so bright. And she was wearing electric blue clothes she had a skirt up to her knees and loose top with lace. (That is the uniform for the group and please help us find a name for them!)She had dark blue eyes and pale skin.

Suddenly there was silence in the club the guest of honour had arrived - the Teen Titans.

Justine went up on the stage and said "Welcome the party masters of the house the TEEN TITANS!"

Starfire went up on the stage and said "Let's hear it for the band Pieces of Life!"

The girl went up on stage Safia was the singer Skye played the guitar Justine was the backup singer Haleigh played the drums and Hayley was the bass.

_Trying to find what I have_

_Lost seeing what I can be_

_Trying to soar I need to be free_

_Lost in world with out no hope _

_Lost in love _

_Trying to find my way _

_But all I need is you today so…_

_Try getting some clue about it _

_Need to see what happening_

_It's out of sight, and totally right _

_All I need is for you to get a clue about it_

_Wanna yell need to shout_

_Trying to find answer with no question _

_Need to know before guessing_

_Just want to fly Just need to sing_

_Take a look and see what you have lost_

_Trying to find your heart_

_All I need you is to finally open you eyes_

_And take a look inside…_

_Try getting some clue about it _

_Need to see what happening_

_It's out of sight, and totally right _

_All I need is for you to get a clue about it_

_The forbidden knowledge_

_The fight with love_

_The miracle in the dark_

_Get clue about it_

_Get clue about it_

_Get…a…clue…about…us…_

"Thanks Jump City rock on!" yelled the whole band.

The lights in the room with black Skye yelled "Get out people its Slash Kill!"

Everyone left except the titans and the group.

"Girls what a pleasure to finally get you in you weak stage." said Slash Kill.

Safia's hand turned red and her hand where on fire.

"Nice, but your insanity is **so**... help us!" said Justine.

"Your sarcasm is not helping the situation Justine." said Haleigh.

"Haleigh is right!" said Hayley.

"Your arguing is not helping you guys!" said Safia.

Haleigh's hand turned green, Skye's hands turned blue, Justine's hands turned white and, Hayley's hands turned black.

"TITANS GO!" yelled Robin.

"GIRLS LET KICK BUTT!" yelled Safia.

To be continued…

**I left you on a cliff hanger!**

**Poll: Do you think I should have a little less of the girls?**

**Yes**

**No**

**Maybe**

**I'm not sure**

**Who really cares**


	5. Sing a hearts song

**AnimalGurl55: ****suddenly tries to pick up kitten's fat self" loose some weight fattie!"**

**Gurlz Chocolate: kicks** **Kitten down the steps where spikes are at the bottom While in the shadows**

**AnimalGurl55: **"**Gurlz Chocolate, come out of the shadows!** **Thanks for helping me. I couldn't pick her up, the fattie."**

**Gurlz Chocolate and AnimalGurl55: laugh evilly "BWAHAHA! MUHAHAHA!"**

**This chapter is dedicated To** **AnimalGurl55 (I used your review is that ok?)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own T.T and, (When are you Gonna) Give It Up To Me, and What I Like about you.**

"FIRE BLAZE!" shouted Safia. Her hand shot out hot barrage of fire.

Starfire hands light up as she star bolted at Slash Kill.

"Your hits are nothing compared to mine!" yelled slash kill.

"Oh yeah, well your wrong!" screamed Cyborg.

"Well ta-ta for now!" said Slash Kill.

"I wasn't finish with you! hollered Skye. ICE BLADES!"

Thin sharp blades of ice cut Slash kills arm and legs

"You will regret that!" he yelled. He ran almost as Kid flash and put a liquid down her throat it was a liquid bomb. Luckily Skye has tons of antidotes!

**Later At the Titans Tower**

**Robins POV:**

"Punch, Kick, Flip Jap, Jap, Duck, Roll, Jump up, Kick!" I yelled as I did those moves.

"I can't stop thinking about her!" said Robin.

"_Might as well listen music." I said to my self in thought._

"Let's see I think this would do." I said

**With Star**

**Starfire POV:**

"I can't stop thinking about Robin!" I screamed!

"Maybe I'll listen to this." I said.

**Normal POV:**

**ROBIN:**

**Intro:   
Get out my head and into the bed girl...  
Cause you done know, plottin' out the fantasy..  
Hey baby girl and it's you a the key...yo...me go so then  
**  
**Chorus:  
From you look inna me eye gal I see she you want me  
When you gonna give it up to me  
Because you body enticing you makin' me horny  
When you gonna give it up to me  
Well if a no today girl then a must be tomorrow  
When you fulfill my fantasy  
Because you know I give you lovin' straight like an arrow  
When you gonna give it up to me   
**

**Verse 1:  
So back it up deh..So pack it up yeah  
Cause I wanna be the man that's really gonna have it up and mack it up and  
Slap it up yeah...So what is up yeah...You know you got the sinting inna me pants a develop and a swell up and  
Double up yeah...So gimmie the work yeah cause if you no gimme the work the blue balls a erupt yeah..  
So rev it up deh gal gwaan try you luck deh cause when you stir it up you know me haffi measure up yeah.**

**Chorus:   
From you look inna me eye gal I see she you want me  
When you gonna give it up to me  
Because you body enticing you makin' me horny  
When you gonna give it up to me  
Well if a no today girl then a must be tomorrow  
When you fulfill my fantasy  
Because you know I give you lovin' straight like an arrow  
When you gonna give it up to me  
**

**Verse 2:  
Hey pretty girl...Say me love fi see you walk...  
You no habla ingles but just listen me when me a talk  
This ya one yeah from me heart, woman you got me caught  
You ever inna me thoughts and no left me inna the dark, inna the...  
First place gal that's where you belong, so just let me flip the switch woman I can turn it on and...  
Gimme the passion from dusk till dawn...Tell me if you want it fi gwaan...my girl...**

**Chorus:   
From you look inna me eye gal I see she you want me  
When you gonna give it up to me  
Because you body enticing you makin' me horny  
When you gonna give it up to me  
Well if a no today girl then a must be tomorrow  
When you fulfill my fantasy  
Because you know I give you lovin' straight like an arrow  
When you gonna give it up to me**

**Verse 3:  
So why can't you see...we ought to be...together girl don't front on me  
I just wanna be near so don't have no fear and lemme see you bring your body right over here  
Because you should share it...girl I'll care it...And I'm gonna give you love so clear  
It gonna make you shine and once you are mine...we be rockin' it until the end of time **

**Chorus:   
From you look inna me eye gal I see she you want me  
When you gonna give it up to me  
Because you body enticing you makin' me horny  
When you gonna give it up to me  
Well if a no today girl then a must be tomorrow  
When you fulfill my fantasy  
Because you know I give you lovin' straight like an arrow  
When you gonna give it up to me**

Verse 1:  
So back it up deh..So pack it up yeah  
Cause I wanna be the man that's really gonna have it up and mack it up and  
Slap it up yeah...So what is up yeah...You know you got the sinting inna me pants a develop and a swell up and   
Double up yeah...So gimmie the work yeah cause if you no gimme the work the blue balls a erupt yeah..  
So rev it up deh gal gwaan try you luck deh cause when you stir it up you know me haffi measure up yeah.

**Verse 1:  
So back it up deh..So pack it up yeah  
Cause I wanna be the man that's really gonna have it up and mack it up and  
Slap it up yeah...So what is up yeah...You know you got the sinting inna me pants a develop and a swell up and  
Double up yeah...So gimmie the work yeah cause if you no gimme the work the blue balls a erupt yeah..  
So rev it up deh gal gwaan try you luck deh cause when you stir it up you know me haffi measure up yeah.**

**Chorus:  
From you look inna me eye gal I see she you want me  
When you gonna give it up to me  
Because you body enticing you makin' me horny  
When you gonna give it up to me  
Well if a no today girl then a must be tomorrow  
When you fulfill my fantasy  
Because you know I give you lovin' straight like an arrow  
When you gonna give it up to me**

**With Star….**

**Star:**

**hey..hey...uh huh..hey..uh huh**

what i like about you  
you hold me tight  
tell me im the only one wanna come over tonight  
keep on whispering in my ear tell me all the things i wanna hear  
cuz its true thats what i like about you  
thats what i like about you

what i like about you  
you really know how to dance  
when you go  
up  
down jump around  
talk about true romance (yeah)  
keep on whispering in my ear tell me the things i wanna hear  
cuz its true thats what i like about you  
thats what i like about you  
thats what i like about you

uh huh..hey..hey..hey..hey

what i like about you  
you keep me warm at night  
never wanna let you go  
you know you make me feel alright  
keep on whispering in my ear tell me the things i wanna hear  
cuz its true thats what i like about you  
thats what i like about you  
thats what i like about you  
you you you

**thats what i like about you... **

**  
thats what i like about you...**

**  
thats what i like about you...**

**thats what i like about you...**

**  
hey..hey..hey..hey**

"I wish he/she knew how I felt!" said Robin and Starfire.

YAY I updated! Do you like it? Please review sorry If it's bad!

G.C

Poll: How may Chapters should I have?

10

15

20

25

Peace!


End file.
